1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for covering the seat of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional method of installing a seat cover on the seat of a vehicle, a material-pulling wire, such as an end wire 5 as shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 7 is mainly used, and a seat 3 is constituted in such a way that a seat-cover assembly unit 1 covers a seat-pad assembly 2.
As to a seat with a high round part as shown on the line B-B in FIG. 7, if the boundary 20 between a side section 1b and the central section 1a of the front side of a seat-cover assembly 1 is not affixed, the seat-cover assembly 1 at said boundary 20 (of a concave shape) will not snugly fit the seat-pad assembly 2, which results in the cover having a bad appearance. As a result, complicated processing operations as described below must be performed.
Similarly, as to a center section 3a and side sections 3b of a the front side of a seat 3, an end wire 5 that passes through the inside of a pulling-material bag 4 of the seat-cover assembly 1 and an insert wire 6 of the seat-pad assembly 2 are affixed with a C-ring 7 as shown in FIG. 7(b).
For side sections 3b of the front side of a seat 3, a fixing method using a pulling rubber as shown in FIG. 8-FIG. 10 also can be used instead of the above-mentioned method. However, the fixing method using a pulling rubber requires complicated processing operations similar to those using said material-pulling wire.
That is, as shown in FIG. 10(c) and FIG. 10(d), the top part of a pulling rubber 8 is hooked over the end wire 5 (see FIG. 5) of the seat-cover assembly 1 and the bottom part of the pulling rubber 8 is hooked over a rear wire 10 of the seat-cover assembly 1 (F is the front face and R is the rear face).
However, such prior art as that described above has the problem that the complicated processing operations mentioned above are required in order to prevent the seat-cover assembly at the boundary (of a concave shape), between the main part and the side section of the seat from fitting the seat-pad assembly too loosely.